Dear Hormonal Fans
by Confessed Geek
Summary: The Gladers have read our Fanfictions and have written letters to express their concerns and to straighten some things out...Because for shucks sake, when are they supposed to 'do things' to one another when they are fighting for survival? And what is with this klunk about Highschool?
1. From Newt to Fans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner, but I do own a sense of humor that others may find insulting/disturbing. I warned you.**

* * *

Dear Fans,

What the _shuck?_

Who are all these girls?

I've never met them before and to be honest, after some of the bloody things I've read, I really don't want to!

And I am not desperate for a girlfriend!

Sincerely: Newt

* * *

 **Hope you guys had a laugh, feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. From Minho to Fans

**Wow, thanks for the feedback guys! Glad I was able to make you laugh. Here's another letter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **_No, I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy because if I did I would have lots of money to burn and I would be a dude. And I quite like being a girl._**

* * *

Dear Fans,

Ladies, ladies…I know I'm attractive…

But seriously, stop shucking around with my emotions!

I do **not** _cry_. Ok? I just don't.

That's Newt's job.

Sincerely – Minho

* * *

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**


	3. From Newt to Minho & Fans

**THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews, love your letters back** **May a Chance.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Do Not own the Maze Runner or its characters obviously. Because I have no money.**_

* * *

Dear Minho and Fans

That's because I actually have a bloody heart, you slithead.

Sincerely: Newt

* * *

 **Reviews and Favorites are love.**


	4. From Thomas to Fans

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait! Here's letter 4.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Do not own the Maze Runner or any of its characters, I just use their personalities for my own amusement._**

* * *

Dear Fans,

I cared about Teresa.

And yeah, I did like her a lot.

GET OVER IT

Sincerely: Thomas

* * *

 **Reviews are love!**


	5. From Clint, Jeff & Winston to Fans

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Here's a few letters from our favourite Gladers to make up for it. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Disclaimer: _I do not own anything of the Maze Runner series! If I did, I would have more than three sticks of gum in my pocket._**

* * *

Dear Fans,

Why can't you pair us up with some girl?

Shuck, you guys even paired up _Gally._

That's just insulting.

Sincerely – Winston, Jeff, Clint and many more Gladers.

* * *

 **Reviews and/or favourites are love!**


	6. From Newt to Fans & From Minho to Newt

Dear Fans,

What the bloody shuck is NEWTMAS?

Actually, you know what; I don't think I want to know…

Sincerely: A very confused Newt.

* * *

Dear Newt,

It's just a story with you and Thomas in it.

It's safe, I promise

Sincerely – Minho.

* * *

Dear Hormonal Fans,

Not.

Sincerely: Minho.

P.S, Thank you for the blackmail.

P.P.S: Screw you for the mental pictures. UGH.


	7. From Gally to Fans, From Thomas to Gally

Sorry for taking forever to update. :) Imaginary cookie?

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I, Confessed Geek, do not lay claim to any profit nor creation of the Maze Runner no matter how much I would love to meet the cast. Sincerely: bitter honesty._**

* * *

Dear stupid 'fans',

I'm not shucking _sweet._

I'm not secretly broken inside like Newt.

I'm just mean. And I like it that way.

So, get that 'I'm going to make Gally better' klunk out of your shucked heads!

Gally

* * *

Dear Fans,

And that is exactly why I broke him on the _outside._

Sincerely: Thomas

* * *

Reviews and favorites and follows are love you know. Or close to it...


	8. From Newt to Fans & Minho, & Thomas

_To make up for my ridiculously long absence, I thought you all deserved a two longer chapters. Enjoy..._

 **Disclaimer:** **_No, I do not own the Maze Runner. End of story._**

* * *

Dear Hormonal Fans,

What is WRONG with you people!

I'm not gay!

If I was, I think I would've figured it out before Thomas came!

Bloody hell! Can't two guys just be friends nowadays?

Please, keep your fantasies to yourselves.

Seriously disturbed; Newt.

* * *

Dear Minho,

I'm gonna bloody kill you, ya lying slithead.

\- Newt

* * *

Dear Newt,

No you won't.

You love me too much. ;)

Love, Minho

* * *

Dear Minho,

Watch me.

And, you wish…

Maybe that's why you're always glaring at Tommy.

Sincerely: Newt

* * *

Dear Minho and Newt,

Please leave me out of this.

Sincerely: Thomas

P.s: And don't give them any ideas!

* * *

 _Reviews are a kindness. So are favorites and follows._


	9. From Thomas to Fans, & Minho to Thomas

_You all asked, so I shall deliver..._

 **Disclaimer: _Too lazy to be original so...let's just state the obvious that I don't own anything related to the Maze Runner Series._**

* * *

Dear Hormonal Fans,

Shuck, have you people even _read_ the books?

Seriously, it's so obvious that I'm straight!

Teresa, Brenda...they are _girls._

I like _girls._

Deal with it.

Sincerely, Thomas

* * *

Dear Thomas,

But _they don't_ like Teresa and they think Newt is hot...

You see the fan-girl logic?

It actually makes sense, if you think about it.

From, Minho

* * *

Dear Minho,

First off, no it doesn't.

Second: Whose side are you on?!

From, Thomas

* * *

Dear Thomas,

I'm not on the traitor's side, that's for sure.

Sincerely, I don't care what she did for you in the past what she did nearly killed us! - Minho

* * *

 _You know reviews and favorites/follows are the closest thing to showing love that you can do on this site right?_

 _Sincerely, your cheeky author...Confessed Geek_


	10. In Which Everyone Makes Fun of Minho

_Thank you all for the lovely, encouraging reviews and favorites...Hope you enjoy these letters!_

 **Disclaimer: _I own nothing from Maze Runner; only my own sense of humor and severe lack of shame._**

* * *

Dear Fans,

Some of you guys are just mean.

I'm not that desperate for attention.

People actually do like me.

I just talk a lot.

Sincerely: Chuck

* * *

Dear Chuck,

A lot is putting it lightly, don't you think?

Sincerely, Minho

* * *

Dear Minho,

I pity your kids...

Well, that is if you can find anyone whose willing to have them with you.

From, Thomas

* * *

Dear Thomas,

I'm sorry, whose the one that dated the bat-shit insane chick?

Oh, that's right, you Tommy...

From, Minho

* * *

Dear Minho,

A bat-shit insane chick, is still a girl.

 _And_ she was still pretty...

You haven't even been checked out by a Crank.

What's your excuse?

From, Chuck

* * *

Dear Minho,

Ohh...you just got served boy...damn.

You can't come back from that.

From, Frypan

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the banter! Favorites, revie_ _ws and/or follows are love!_


	11. Teresa to Fans & Minho to Teresa

_Thank you all for the amazing feedback! Hope you enjoy these letters!_

 **Disclaimer: _No, I don't own anything from the Maze Runner. I think we have established that._**

* * *

Dear Thomas's Fans,

I'm not a bitch.

I only betrayed Thomas because W.I.C.K.E.D told me they would kill him if I didn't.

I freaking _died_ for him, which is more than I can say about you.

Get your facts right.

Sincerely: Teresa

* * *

Dear Teresa,

Sorry, but you left out the part that whole reason why he ended up in that life-or-death situation in the first place was because _you betrayed_ _him_ to people who wanted to kill him anyway!

And you're supposed to be one of the smartest?

R.I.P bitch, Minho

* * *

Dear Minho,

I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have a point...

From, Thomas

Ps: although the last bit wasn't necessary.

* * *

Dear Thomas,

Yes it was. She deserves it.

She made our lives 1000x harder than they already were.

Sincerely, Minho

* * *

 _In case you're all wondering, Teresa is not my favourite person._

 _Feedback is much appreciated..._


	12. Brenda Speaks & More Teresa Problems

_Thank you all for the amazing feedback! Hope you enjoy these letters!_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **See all previous chapters.**_

* * *

Dear Overly Possessive and Hostile Fans,

I did not 'steal' Thomas.

I never said I hated Teresa.

Hell, I barely even know her.

And, unlike some of you, I prefer to have a consensual relationship, thank you.

Brenda

* * *

Dear Brenda,

No offence, but weren't you the one who made out with Thomas when you guys were drugged?

Just saying...

Sincerely, Newt

* * *

Dear Brenda,

And let's be honest...

You do hate Teresa for what she did to Thomas.

Sincerely, Minho

* * *

Dear Minho & Newt,

Newt, First off, I was also drugged and hence cannot be held accountable for my actions.

Minho...I actually can't argue with you (which is a first)

Sincerely, Brenda

* * *

Dear everyone,

See...I can be insightful.

\- Minho

* * *

Dear Minho,

No, You just want more people to hate Teresa with you.

Sincerely, Thomas

* * *

Dear Thomas,

They all _do_ hate Teresa. They're just scared to hurt your sensitive feelings because she died for you and all the bullshit...

Sincerely, Minho

* * *

Dear Gladers,

That's not true!...

It isn't right...?

\- Thomas

* * *

Dear Thomas,

...Um, yeah...

Sorry Thomas, but...Minho's right on this one.

Sincerely, Everyone who survived till the end

* * *

Dear Everyone,

Oh...shit.

Well, that would have been good to know when I held the memorial service!

From, Thomas

* * *

 _Hope you guys had a good laugh. Feedback is much appreciated._


End file.
